Easter Eggs And Hunting Bunnies
by Scare4irony
Summary: Wee!Chester - John's occupation may put a certain bunny at risk, much to Sam's horror. Happy Easter everyone!


AN: Happy Easter to y'all, just some Wee!Chester to celebrate.  
**

* * *

**

**EASTER EGGS AND HUNTING BUNNIES**

John entered the room making his presence known, stomping around the apartment with his boots still covered in blood and ash.

Dean peeked over the top of the breakfast bench seeing his dad's cold dark eyes sweep the room for Sam and himself.

"Sam! Dean!" John barked. Dropping the bags on the floor with a loud thump he removed his jacket and took off his boots throwing them haphazardly behind him. The apartment was silent except from the humming that came from the fridge. John could feel his heart beat a little faster as the silent stretched. "Boys?!" Removing his gun from the belt of his jeans he unlatched the safety.

"Daddy!" Sam squealed. The gun was drawn back; safety snapped on and took its place back in John's belt. He smiled warmly watching Sam drop the blanket and run towards him. Dean came out from the kitchen.

"I was gonna make a castle! And Dean was going to help me paint eggs and then he said I could sleep in the castle if I helped him clean up!" Sam gave John a thousand-watt smile. "And I helped! So I can sleep in the castle!" John laughed looking at Dean. "It's okay. Isn't it?"

Sam turned on his puppy dog face making sure that he made his lip quiver a bit for the full effect. "Sure it is," John laughed turning his attention to Dean who stood in front of him.

Dean noted that his dad's eyes were warm and happy looking.

"Dean you obviously had a busy day with the squirt." Dean nodded. "So let's see these painted eggs, I hope you saved one for me to do." Sam got up running off towards the window sill where the eggs stood in the trays. "Dean, you okay?"

Dean relaxed. He had been terrified of the type of mood the hunt would put his father in. With it being Easter and all he didn't want a heartbroken Sam on his hands if John decided to leave early or not come home during Easter at all. "Yeah dad, I'm cool. Just surprised, you're actually a day early."

John laughed. "I had some help from Caleb. I drove pretty much all night. C'mon let's get the table ready I think Sam's gonna come in at any moment now." He hugged Dean tightly before letting him go and together they walked into the kitchen.

Sam came back with the tray of eggs in his hands and carefully placed them onto the table. "Do you like them dad?" His face beamed with pride. "These are mine," he said gesturing to the tray on the left. The eggs a mess of colour, some of them looked like they had been placed into all the dyes - leaving black to only be seen. Crayon scribbled over the top of the shells with messy designs like cats, leaves, and flowers - only a small unknowing hint towards his desire to be normal.

"They're great Sammy!" John exclaimed hoisting the boy onto his lap. "Are those yours Dean?" He gestured to the tray on the right.

"Yeah, they're his," Sam said, "but he didn't want to do them at first. He said that he was too old for them. But, I per-persad-persayded him," Sam said.

John looked at Dean's artwork. The first few looked like half-hearted attempts. One or two colours, and cross or a zigzag, the only design - only done to please Sam. The rest however were carefully decorated. A few had different dyes and neater and more detailed patters. There were even ones with names. Sam's was blue and yellow with a picture of a dog that had big brown eyes and floppy ears. His own, coloured with red and white had a superman symbol on the front of it with Dad scrawled in the centre.

"I'm glad you made him Sammy," John said.

"Well, he only persuaded me." Dean deadpanned. "He was about to cry." Taking a seat next to his dad, Dean took out the plain coloured eggs that Sam had forced him to leave, '_Daddy's going to paint as well.'_

"I did not!" Sam yelled. "I didn't, promise! I'm a six! A big boy! I don't cry anymore Dean!"

Dean smirked.

"Boys, they look great. How about I start mine?" Sam agreed hopping down from his lap and grabbing Dean's hand. "Castle?" Dean nodded walking out of the room. "Okay, don't try to damage anything!" John winced, hearing a shatter and Sam's gasp of horror. "Dean?"

"Sorry," Dean apologised. "Your mug went to hell dad." The boys stared at the broken ceramic. "Sam you stay here, do not move." Dean came back with a dustpan and cleaned up the mess.

"Hey I think I finished!" John yelled. Sam rushed into the kitchen.

"Already!" Sam looked at John's work. "Hey that's got my name on it!" Sure enough an egg with Sam's name lay in the tray. His egg was more like a Christmas ornament with a truck on the other side of the name. "Dean! Your name's on one too!" Dean walked in and gawked at the AC/DC styled egg. Dean's name on one side, a perfect replica of the band's logo on the other.

"Okay, I'm going to clean all this up, you two get ready for bed. If you finished the castle you can both sleep there tonight and who knows, maybe the Easter bunny will show up and leave you kids something..."

John had bid the boys goodnight, making sure that they were tucked up in Sam's castle and sleeping before he crept out and went to the 24 hour convenience store that housed multitudes of chocolate and candy.

Sam heard the rumble of the Impala and shifted under Dean's arm. "Dean? Dean, you 'wake?"

"Now I am," Dean slurred. "What d'ya want?"

"Dad hunts things right?" Sam asked sitting up from the mess of blankets that shrouded him.

"Yes, you know that," Dean sighed. "Why?"

"The Easter bunny is real," Sam said. "You and dad told me that." Dean yawned drifting off to sleep. "Dean!" Sam whined, "Don't sleep!" Dean sat up. "The Easter bunny leaves chocolates for people."

"Yeah," Dean confirmed.

"And h-he gets into peoples' houses without being asked!" Sam began to get hysteric.

Dean sighed rubbing circles on his brother's back to calm him down. "What are you scared of Sam?" Sam brought his knees up to his chest thinking about the Easter bunny that hopped from house to house leaving Easter eggs and chocolate bunnies behind couches and in cupboards. Dean chuckled, "You think dad's gonna kill the Easter bunny?"

Sam swivelled his head so fast that Dean thought that he would snap his neck there and then. By Sam's expression, clearly joking about daddy dearest blowing out the puff-balls brains out wasn't the best hypothetical question to ask. Dean winced. The young brown headed boy stood up shrieking, "Oh. My. God!"

* * *

AN: Happy Easter! Leave reviews. Scare4irony


End file.
